parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Twenty Sixth Thomas and Friends Movie Remake Episode 26: Emily's Adventure (Michael Brandon).
Here is the twenty sixth remake of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Full Thomas and Friends Movie remake. Cast (The Main Episode: Emily's Adventure, told by Michael Brandon for the US) *Casey Jr *Casey Jr's Yellow Coach *Casey Jr's Blue Coach *Casey Jr's Orange Baggage Car *Casey Jr's Green Coach *Casey Jr's Red Caboose *Tillie *Tillie's Birthday Train Cars *Emily *Angry Emily (Emily's Adventure) *Emily's Green and Yellow Coaches *Freight Cars *Cabooses *Trevor *Elizabeth *Thomas *Annie and Clarabel *Toots *Toyland Express *Breakdown Train Transcript (The Main Episode: Emily's Adventure, told by Michael Brandon for the US) *Narrator: It was springtime on the Island of Sodor. (the scene opens where Casey Jr, pulling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose, passes Tillie, who puffs past, hauling her Birthday Train cars) The sun was shining and the birds were singing. All the engines love this time of year. Emily thought the island had never look beautiful. (Emily goes down the track, pulling her three coaches) But that night, there was a big and blustery storm. High winds swept across the island. Trees were blown down. The water tower fell over. And the roof blew right off Farmer McColl's farm. Emily was very pleased to be safe and warm in a cozy shed. She could hear the wind outside. But the next morning, Emily could not believe her eyes. (Emily awakens, opens up the doors, and gasps) The storm had made a terrible mess. Farmer McColl was looking at the damaged barn. *Farmer McColl: The baby calves will be cold at night. I miss fix the roof right away. *Narratpr: But Farmer McColl didn't have any timber for the roof. So he telephoned Sir Topham Hatt. Sir Topham Hatt came to see Emily. *Sir Topham Hatt: The storm blew the roof off of Farmer McColl's barn. *Narrator: He said. *Sir Topham Hatt: You must take him some timbers so it can be fixed. *Emily: Yes, sir. *Narrator: Said Emily. Emily steamed over to the timber yards. (Emily goes to the timber yard and couples to nine freight cars and a caboose and races off to Farmer McColl's, only to come across a log that has fallen onto the line) She buffered up to the timber wagons and raced off to Farmer McColl's as fast as she could. But the storm had caused lots of damage to the lines. Workmen and trucks were clearing branches and rocks from the tracks. Emily wanted to go quickly, but she couldn't go at all. *Emily: (cross) Bother! *Narrator: Said Emily crossly. Trevor and the workmen were trying to move the tree. But moving it was taking a long time. *Emily: (annoyed) Hurry up! *Narrator: Emily puffed impatiently. *Emily: You must work harder! *Narrator: And she blew her whistle. Trevor was working as fast as he could. (Trevor yelps and pulls the log out of the way) At last, he pulled the tree off the track. But Emily didn't say thank you to Trevor. All she said was... *Emily: About time! *Narrator: Every time she came across workmen clearing the track, she blew her whistle and wheesh her steam. (Emily continues onward, passing cross workmen, only to bump into a water tower) This made the workmen cross. But Emily thought it made them work harder. Then Emily came across a fallen water tower. It had crashed onto her line. *Emily: (surprised) Oh, no! *Narrator: She cried. Elizabeth was helping the workmen push the tower off the track. The tower was very heavy. Emily decided to boss Elizabeth too. *Emily: (annoyed) Hurry up! *Narrator: She wheeshed and blew her whistle as loud as she could. *Elizabeth: Not if you ask like that. *Narrator: Sniffed Elizabeth crossly. *Emily: (cross) I've got an urgent delivery. *Narrator: Said Emily. But Elizabeth didn't listen. She simply went back to work. Emily blew her whistle again. But the more she blew her whistle, the slower Elizabeth seemed to go. Emily thought she would never get to Farmer McColl's. (Emily looks worried) The skies were darkening. And the night was on its way. Thomas arrived bringing more supplies. *Thomas: Hello! (puffs along, hauling Annie, Becky, Britanny, his dismissing coach, Drew, Clarabel, and Beatrice, only to arrive, looking surprised, and meeting Emily in trouble, before Thomas looks sad) *Narrator Thomas tooted. Emily complained about Elizabeth. *Emily: She won't do one thing I'd tell her. *Thomas: (annoyed) That's because you're a big bossy boiler. *Michael Brandon: Laughed Thomas. *Thomas: (confused) You should try asking nicely for a change. *Narrator: Emily didn't like being called a bossy boiler. And she didn't want to ask nicely. But it would be nighttime soon. And the baby calves still didn't have a roof over their heads. So Emily took a deep breath. *Emily: I'm sorry I was rude, but can you help me get this timber to Farmer McColl's? Please? It's to help the baby calves. *Narrator: Elizabeth smiled. *Elizabeth: Why certainly. *Narrator: She puffed. *Elizabeth: I'll get your track cleared in no time. *Narrator: Emily was surprised. Thomas was right. Asking nicely was just like magic. Elizabeth pushed with all her puff. The tower was heavy. But with a mighty heave, the track was cleared. *Emily: Thank you! (puffs onward past Thomas, who departs) *Narrator: Cried Emily and she steamed on as fast as she could. (Emily passes Toots and Johnny working hard with the breakdown train and clearing the mess) It was nearly bedtime. Emily knew the baby calves will be getting cold. So whenever there was something on a track, she took a deep breath and said please and thank you. At last, Emily arrived at Farmer McColl's. And the timber was quickly unloaded. The barn was soon repaired. And the baby calves snuggled down on their nice soft cave. *Farmer McColl: Thank you, Emily. *Narrator: Said Farmer McColl. *Farmer McColl: The calves will be nice and warm now. *Narrator: Emily was pleased she'd arrived on time. Asking nicely was all she had to do. Trivia (The Main Episode: Emily's Adventure, told by Michael Brandon for the US) *Emily's Adventure will be told by Michael Brandon for the US. *The first shot will film Casey Jr puffing over a viaduct and pulling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose and passing Tillie pulling her Birthday Train cars. *The second shot will film Emily going through a tunnel, hauling her three coaches. *Emily will be pulling nine freight cars and a caboose in Shots 23 to 77. *Thomas will be pulling Annie and Clarabel in shots 51 to 67. *The fifty third shot will film Thomas looking surprised. *The fifty fourth shot will a sad Thomas. *The fifty sixth shot will film an annoyed Thomas. *The fifty seventh shot will a hard working Thomas talks. *The sixty ninth shot will film Emily and nine freight cars and a caboose passing Toyland Express and Toots with the Breakdown Train. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65